


In You

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans!Allen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: There's a first time for everything...





	In You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dannyikigay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyikigay/gifts).



> This was written for dannyikigay! I hope you enjoy it!

Allen let out a breath, the sound whistling past his teeth as he stared up at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes. Fingers clenched in the fabric of the too-large t-shirt he wore, knuckles white against the dark fabric. Pleasure buzzed along his skin like electricity, building slowly like the rising tide, and although it felt wonderful— _amazing, even_ —that pinched feeling in his chest refused to disappear.

Tyki lay between his legs, hands supporting Allen’s thighs as they spread wide for him. His thumbs ran soothing circles into his skin, face buried in Allen’s heat and lazily licking over his wet folds. He’d been at it for minutes now, with no signs of stopping any time soon.

But Allen knew he couldn’t hold back much longer, especially with how agitated he already was.

Sighing, Allen closed his eyes and willed the anxious, pinched feeling deep in his chest to disappear. He’d ignored it for months now, with varying degrees of success, but it never seemed to go away completely. He knew the feeling well, the doubt that crept up on him, the lingering unease as he waited for the other shoe to drop. Things had been going too well with Tyki for too long. Something had to go wrong—that was just his lot in life.

Of course, now he felt like shit thinking such awful things while his boyfriend ate him out so lovingly.

As if reading his thoughts, Tyki ran his tongue heavy along Allen’s clit, forcing a gasp out of his throat. Allen moaned low, toes curling and hips jumping up into the contact. Tyki licked again and again, and Allen pulled the shirt tighter to his chest, sucking in his lower lip to bite down on another moan. His stomach twisted into a delicious knot, burning and hungry as his boyfriend teased over his sensitive flesh with a talented tongue. The distraction worked and his focus returned to their carnal acts.

Allen reached down, fingers threading through Tyki’s thick, curled locks. “Tyki,” he mumbled, tightening his grip in his hair and tugging gently. “I’m close…”

With renewed energy, Tyki continued to lick and suck on Allen’s tender flesh, his grip tightening on Allen’s thighs as he worked his mouth. Allen’s breath hitched at the attention, and he bit at the heel of his palm to keep the noises escaping his throat from echoing off the bedroom walls. He felt it then—the heat, the tingling in his limbs, the impossibly tight way his stomach clenched. It only took a few more rough swipes of Tyki’s tongue before Allen came undone, hips rocking up into Tyki’s face as he rode out his orgasm.

When he’d finished, his stiff limbs went limp, body relaxed back against the disheveled bedding. He panted as Tyki sat up, wiping the mess from his face.

“You held back again,” he said crawling over Allen’s limp form. He kissed him, and Allen could taste himself on his lips. Tyki was still hard, his cock brushing against Allen’s thigh before he flopped onto his back next to Allen. “Don’t hold it in. I want to hear you.”

Allen sat up, body still heavy and tired from his orgasm. “Yes, but the neighbors don’t. Be at least a little courteous.” He ran a finger up the underside of Tyki’s prick, smiling a little as a shiver ran through his body.

A soft moan purred past Tyki’s lips, and he closed his eyes. “They play their guitar at 2AM. We can be as loud as we want.”

Shaking his head, Allen sighed. “It’s unwise to start a war with your neighbor.”

“I think you mean it’ll be amazing.”

The pain in his chest was back, the tight feeling that wedged itself deep in his breastbone like the tip of blade broken off and left to fester. He looked down at Tyki, body prone and naked. He made no move to Allen, no amorous touches, no hungry grabbing at his body. No, he waited until Allen was ready to do what he wanted, if anything. Allen knew if he didn’t want to, Tyki would leave him be and take care of himself in the shower. He’d always been selfless like that.

It made Allen feel weak, useless, like he wasn’t enough. It ate at him, as it had been for months now. He didn’t want to only give Tyki half of himself. He was already in over his head as it was—what was a little more?

Allen crawled closer on the bed, Tyki’s shirt hanging loose on his lithe form and bunching up around his hips. He hesitated, gently resting a hand on Tyki’s stomach. “…Do you have any condoms?”

Tyki’s eyes shot open at the question, brows nearly jumping up to his hairline. He sat up, meeting Allen’s bashful gaze. “You want to?” he asked, words soft and vague, but Allen knew his meaning. They’d never gone that far before, mostly due to Allen’s own hesitance.

“Yeah. Do you have one?” Allen still didn’t meet Tyki’s gaze, staring at the headboard instead.

Tyki reached for the nightstand and opened the top drawer, fumbling around for a moment until he plucked a small foil packet from the mess. He turned back to Allen, condom in hand. “You sure you want to? We don’t have to do it, you know.”

“ _I know_ ,” Allen replied—too quickly, he realized as Tyki’s brows pinched together, unconvinced. Tyki leaned in and pressed his face in the crook of Allen’s neck, cupping the other side with his hand.

“Tell me what you want, and I’ll do it.”

Allen took the condom from Tyki’s fingers, heart in his throat as he ripped the foil open. “Lay back,” he whispered, pushing on Tyki’s chest. He moved with Allen, flat on his back as Allen rolled the condom onto his still stiff prick. Tyki sighed at the touch, brushing hair from his sweaty face before looking back to Allen. He didn’t move, even as his cock twitched excitedly against his stomach.

Straddling his hips, Allen crawled forward and sat down on Tyki, arms and legs trembling as his wet folds rubbed up against that stiff flesh. He didn’t move, breathing deeply as he tried to slow the furious beating of his heart in his chest. What if this wasn’t good enough? What if _he_ wasn’t good enough? What if—

“ _Allen_.”

Allen’s silver eyes met Tyki’s, the cacophony of doubt and worry silenced with a single look.

“Just breathe,” Tyki said, a hand brushing along Allen’s cheek.

“Mm,” Allen mumbled back, the tightness in his chest lessening. He did as told, taking a moment to breathe and calm his nerves, and when he’d reined in his thoughts and worries, quieting them down to a dull roar, he shifted his hips.

Tyki’s cock rubbed between his slick folds, hard and warm and more pleasant that Allen had expected. He rocked his hips, hitting his sensitive places with the shallow thrust and sending a wave of pleasure up his spine. That one hip thrust turned into another and another, until Allen bit his lip to keep the moans from spilling past them as he rubbed himself against Tyki’s dick.

The movement became easier, and he titled his hips again on the downstroke, feeling the blunt tip of Tyki’s cock press up against his entrance. His breath caught in his throat at the pressure, and before he let himself drag this teasing out any longer, he rocked down and slowly sank onto Tyki’s length.

Tightness and pressure was all he could feel as his pulse pounded in his ears. He sat there, Tyki’s cock fully sheathed inside him, and waited until he acclimated to the foreign feeling. He looked down at Tyki, hands on his chest as he balanced on top of him. Tyki’s golden eyes were on him, sharp and cautious. He rested his hands on Allen’s hips, thumbs pressed lovingly against his the jut of his hipbones.

“You okay?” he asked, voice low and raspy.

Allen nodded, closing his eyes to center himself. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just… give me a moment.” He took another breath for himself before he rocked his hips once more.

They groaned in tandem at the delicious friction, Allen’s elbows weak as he fought to keep himself upright. It felt good, that little movement. He tried again, rocking deeper, harder, and the pleased sounds spilling past Tyki’s lips delighted him to no end.

After that, Allen worked himself onto Tyki, hips pumping in slow, rhythmic movements. Tyki tightened his grip on Allen’s hips, lower lip sucked between his teeth as he moaned low in his throat. His reactions spurred Allen on, pushing him to thrust his hips faster, deeper.

They moved like that—Allen’s hips rocking down while Tyki’s thrust up to meet him, the slick, wet sound of sex echoing in the room. Allen panted as he moved, breath pushed out of his lungs on each downstroke. He closed his eyes, lips parted while he worked himself onto Tyki. He was so lost in the lust of it all that he gasped when Tyki’s thumb found his hardened nub, rubbing it as gently as he could while they fucked. The extra stimulation sent shivers down Allen’s spine, urging his hips to rock faster and faster. He felt another orgasm brewing low in his guts, tight with need.

“ _Tyki_ ,” Allen mumbled, rolling his hips into the pleasant pressure. If Tyki had replied, he couldn’t hear it over the squeak of the mattress springs and his own heartbeat thudding in his ears.

His second orgasm came on quickly, less subtle than the first. It coursed through his body like electricity, fast and hot. His hips fucked down onto Tyki harder, rhythm lost to lust. Allen’s loss of control pushed Tyki over the edge, an hungry moan echoing in the room as he thrust up to meet Allen’s movements. They writhed against each other for a few more seconds, riding out the wave of passion before coming down from it together slowly, panting heavily.

Allen collapsed on Tyki’s chest, head tucked under his chin as he struggled to catch his breath. Tyki’s arms encircled him sweat soaking into the t-shirt still hanging loosely off his torso. Maybe it was the endorphins from coming twice, or perhaps the long day he’d had, made even longer by fooling around too late at night, but Allen felt his chest lighter than before—warm, even.

Either way, his lips were loose as his breathing evened out and exhaustion settled into his bones. “…Can I stay tonight?” he whispered, mouth moving against Tyki’s chest.

Tyki chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest as he tightened his hold on Allen. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 


End file.
